Black Temple
|boss=Illidan Stormrage |type=Raid |level=70+ |players=25 |key=None |bosses= }} Having changed hands many times over the generations, the Black Temple is now the fortress-citadel of Illidan Stormrage, Lord of Outland. It was added as an instance raid in patch 2.1.0, containing Tier 6 drops. Of note are the . The entrance to the Black Temple does not appear to be its main gates, but rather an instance portal set in a breach in the southern battlement, below the Ruins of Karabor. History Before the shattering of Draenor, the Black Temple was once the Temple of Karabor, a sacred site to the Draenei which served as the refuge of the Prophet Velen. Shortly after the formation of the Horde, Gul'dan ordered the temple conquered, and transformed it into the headquarters for the Shadow Council, renaming it the Black Temple in the process. It was later used as a fortress for the then-mortal Ner'zhul. Sometime after the destruction of Draenor it was taken over by the Burning Legion. Renamed the Black Citadel, it was used as a "prime staging ground for the Burning Legion's campaign of destruction."http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev After Illidan conquered much of Outland, including the Black Temple, and following his defeat at the hands of Arthas, Illidan returned to the Black Temple where he resides to this day. Neither his activities or mental state are known at this time. While Malfurion has stated that Illidan has become mad and delusional, believing that he killed Arthas and accomplished the mission Kil'jaeden had sent him on, it says on the Burning Crusade website that "Illidan lives in fear that he will be discovered by his powerful enemies - most notably Arthas, the new Lich King, and the remaining Lords of the Burning Legion." If Illidan has descended into madness and believes he accomplished his mission it would make no sense for him to worry about Arthas or Kil'jaeden coming after him; he would believe the former dead, and the latter appeased. But then again, those afflicted by madness rarely make sense. Former Black Citadel It has been confirmed that Black Citadel later became the Black Temple (although its unclear why it was moved from Hellfire Peninsula to Shadowmoon Valley). For a full analysis of this issue, please see Black Citadel and Temple. Official Info From The Black Temple in Under Development: The Black Temple Originally founded as a Draenei temple, this plot has been conquered and despoiled many times throughout the history of Outland, removing any spiritual grace it may have once held. The Black Temple has been the stage of the Orc Horde's blood curse, fortress for the then-mortal Ner'zhul, and a prime staging ground for the Burning Legion's campaign of destruction... Most recently, it has been claimed as home by Illidan, where he and his minions make their bid for power over the remnants of the shattered planet. Now, it is up to you to face the malefic forces of Illidan and his minions in hopes of freeing Outland from chaos and tyranny. Black Temple is a 25-person raid dungeon located in Shadowmoon Valley. * Explore an ancient site steeped in Warcraft lore '' * ''Gain access to more than a hundred new and items, including tier-6 armor sets '' * ''Choose your path through a nonlinear level-70 raid dungeon, as you make your way to... '' * 'Face Illidan himself!' From Black Temple Preview in Under Development: Long ago on Draenor, the Temple of Karabor was the center of draenei worship. But the devout priests who prayed there are long dead, slaughtered by marauding, demoniacally corrupted orcs. In the massacre's aftermath the warlocks of the Shadow Council seized the structure and bestowed upon it a new name: '''the Black Temple'. For years the Shadow Council bloodied the Black Temple with foul demonic rituals, but after the Second War the dark spellcasters fell to the Alliance's devastating invasion of Draenor. The shaman Ner'zhul hastily opened several dimensional portals in order to stage a retreat, and the resulting magical backlash ripped the world apart. In what had become the fractured realm of Outland, Ner'zhul's portals were a strategic advantage that appealed to the demon general Magtheridon, who quickly seized the Black Temple as his seat of power. Magtheridon commanded many of the orcs remaining in Outland and bolstered his army with Legion forces streaming in through the portals. The pit lord's might remained unchallenged until Illidan the Betrayer decided to claim the Black Temple for himself. Illidan and Magtheridon fought a desperate battle on the temple walls, but in the end the pit lord proved no match for the wielder of the Twin Blades of Azzinoth. Illidan battered Magtheridon to the point of death, but the thrill of victory was short-lived.... The skies of Outland darkened as Kil'jaeden himself appeared before Illidan, furious at Illidan's failure to destroy the Lich King. The Betrayer was forced back to Azeroth for a disastrous attack on Icecrown Glacier. Bloodied by the death knight Arthas but not fully beaten, Illidan returned to Outland and established his throne within the Black Temple. And yet, despite Illidan's efforts to seal Ner'zhul's portals, Kil'jaeden's wrath will not be denied. Even now the merciless Doomwalker batters at the temple gates. Attunement Patch 2.4 removed the attunement to Black Temple and Mount Hyjal. The Medallion of Karabor was a quest item given by Akama after retrieving the Heart of Fury, a shard of the ata'mal crystal; the Heart of Fury entered into an empty gem slot on the Medallion, which is then taken to A'dal in Shattrath. This quest line used to be prerequisite for the Black Temple attunement. After completing Akama's Promise, players adventuring in the Serpentshrine Cavern will have access to a quest from a Broken NPC named Seer Olum in Fathom-Lord Karathress's room (the quest is entitled The Secret Compromised). After delivering a message to Akama, he informs Illidan of Kael'thas' treachery in order to attempt to prove his loyalty (Illidan believes him, but is still suspicious). You will then need to slay Al'ar in the Eye of Tempest Keep so that Akama can convince Illidan he is still loyal. The next part of the attunement involves killing Rage Winterchill, a lich boss, which is also the first boss in the Battle of Mount Hyjal instance. After this you are sent to Xi'ri outside the gates of the Black Temple. You must slay the demonic Illidari forces outside the Temple in order to provide a distraction for Akama and Maiev to slip into the Temple undetected. After that Xi'ri rewards you with the , allowing entry into the Black Temple. Akama and Maiev: Involvement in the Temple It's now known that Akama is involved in the battle against Illidan. Until the defeat of Illidan, the question as to the involvement of his "prisoner", the Warden Maiev Shadowsong, remained unclear. At the end of the quest Akama's Promise, Akama states that when the time comes for the players to battle Illidan, he would be at their side. Also, the vision from A'dal at the end of that quest describes Akama and Maiev battling through the Temple with a shadowy figure, which is said to be the player who turned in the quest. The final quest for the Medallion of Karabor involves battling Illidari demons (see "Attunement" above) in order to allow Maiev and Akama time to sneak into the Temple. Akama is confirmed to have some role to play, and Maiev also spawns somewhere towards the end of the fight to finally kill her long-time nemesis, as evidenced by the line he speaks at his death, telling Maiev that "the huntress is nothing without the hunt" and "you are nothing without me". Subzones and Bosses Loot See Black Temple loot. Trash Mob Abilities Karabor Sewers * Aqueous Lord - 72 elite elemental. 700k hp. Melees for 6k nature damage with no NR. Summons 2 Aqueous Spawns that can heal it. Vile Slime - Reduces damage and healing by 50% and does 500 nature damage every 3 seconds for 20 seconds. Untauntable. * Aqueous Spawn - 70 elite elemental. 63k hp. Comes in packs of 2. 20 minute respawn. Can be banished and stun-locked. Casts Sludge Nova - targeted Nature AoE 1600 + poison DoT for 900 every 3 seconds that also slows movement by 20%. Lasts 9 seconds. Melee for 2000 nature damage with no resists. Can heal Aqueous Lord. Watch out for these respawning while you're attempting Naj'entus. Earth Elemental totems are very effective offtanks for these, since they are immune to Nature damage. * Coilskar Sea-Caller - 71 elite humanoid. 150k hp. Can be polymorphed. Casts Hurricane and Forked Lightning, a multi-target lightning attack that is based on LoS that can hit many targets and does 2500 nature damage. Melee for 2500 frost with no resists. Immune to Curse of Tongues. * Coilskar Wrangler - 71 elite humanoid. 200k hp. Immune to crowd control. Comes with a Leviathan. Has an ability that makes the Leviathan frenzy. Melee for 2300 on plate. Lightning Prod - 3k nature damage. * Leviathan - 72 elite beast. 660k hp. Immune to crowd control. Frenzies. Melee for 2600 on plate. Tail swipe like Onyxia. Poison spit for 2.5k nature dmg + DoT. Debilitating Spray - reduces damage and healing done by 50%. * Coilskar Soothsayer - 71 elite humanoid. Can be CCed. Holy Nova 1800 holy damage. * Coilskar Harpooner - 71 elite humanoid. Can be CCed. Has Dragon Turtle for a pet. Spear Throw. Hooked Net. ** Bug: When his turtle is dead he will sometimes aggro the nearest turtle when trying to use its abilities. * Dragon Turtle - 70 elite beast. Can be CCed. Water Spit 1800 frost damage. Sometimes Fixates on person. * Coilskar General - 71 elite humanoid. 300k hp. Can dispel CC on other mobs except for Sap, possibly LoS needed. Dispelling CC effects grants him and his allies the Booming Voice buff, which increases attack and casting speed by 238% each. Immune to CC. Melee for up to 5000 on plate. Their un-CC ability makes the mob briefly immune to CC. (NOTE: The spell they use to break the CC is called Free Friend and you can see the emote.) Illidari Training Grounds * Bonechewer Taskmaster 170k hp. Become stronger as workers die. Buffs a worker, increasing it's damage and health. Immune to CC. * Bonechewer Worker 59k hp. Immune to CC. Should be AoEed. * Dragonmaw Wyrmcaller 200k hp. Usually linked with Sky Stalkers and Wind Reavers. Calls for help. Immune to CC and taunt. * Dragonmaw Sky Stalker 200k hp. Fires Immolation Arrows that put a DoT on the target. Can fly (ranged only). Immune to CC and taunt. Some will land and can be melee'd. * Dragonmaw Wind Reaver 200k hp. Casts firebolt, shadow nova, and frost nova. Can fly (ranged only). Immune to CC and taunt. Some will land and can be melee'd. * Illidari Fearbringer 550k hp. Casts Fire Breath, 3 second Warstomp (30 yards), and large Rain of Fire. Immune to taunt. Sanctuary of Shadow * Ashtongue Battlelord - Elite Humanoid - 330k. NOT-CCable. Can Cleave. * Ashtongue Feral Spirit - Elite Untyped - 103k. Can Frenzy, charges frequently. Trappable. * Ashtongue Stormcaller - Elite Humanoid - 172k. CCable. Can Lighting Shield, Lighting Bolt. * Ashtongue Primalist - Elite Humanoid - 180k. NOT-CCable. Can Sweeping Wing Clip (AoE Wing Clip), Cyclone, and Wyvern Sting (cleansable). * Ashtongue Mystic - Elite Humanoid - 172k. CCable. Can Flameshock, Frostshock, Bloodlust, Cyclone, and drop Totems (Windfury, Searing, Cyclone). * Ashtongue Stalker - Elite Humanoid - 210k. CCable. Blind (can be depoisoned). * Storm Fury - Elite Elemental - Banishable. Can Storm Blink (vanish) and will cast a Hurricane while invisible. * Illidari Defiler - Elite Demon - 171k. Banishable. Can Rain of Chaos (Rain of Fire), Banish (Banishes a player), Curse of Agony. * Illidari Centurion - Elite Demon - 295k. NOT-CCable. Can Cleave, Sonic Strike (AoE cone silence). * Illidari Boneslicer - Elite Demon - 215k. Banishable. Can AoE Gouge, put wound poison on target, Cloak of Shadows, Shadowstep. * Illidari Heartseeker - Elite Demon - 214k. Banishable. Can Rapid Shot, Weakened Heart (Curse, chance to stun for 3 secs), Bone shot (30 sec DoT that creates a weak skeleton if player dies). * Illidari Nightlord - Elite Demon - 440k. NOT-CCable. Can Hellfire, AoE Fear, and summons 10 or so Greater Shadowfiends (low hp, AoE them down). Gorefiend's Vigil * Shadowmoon Champion - Elite Humanoid - 330000. NOT-CCable. They will throw their weapon onto someone and it will whirlwind in place. EVERYONE should get out of the whirlwind ASAP. The Weapon will be stationary while it is whirlwinding. * Shadowmoon Riding Hound - Elite Beast - 140000. CCable. Can Charge. * Shadowmoon Deathshaper - Elite Humanoid - 175000. CCable. Can Raise Dead (raises a Shadowmoon Fallen, looks like Wrathbone Flayers but is much easier to kill, also gives 15 rep. Can be used to farm rep/loot), Dreadbolt (basically a Shadowbolt), Death Coil (random target). * Shadowmoon Blood Mage - Elite Humanoid - 315000. CCable. Can Bloodbolt (single target cast) and Blood Siphon (Coneal siphon life). Keep the Blood Mage pointed away from your raid and kill it quickly. The Blood Siphon can heal it back to full if it hits enough people. * Shadowmoon Weapon Master - Elite Humanoid - 315000. Comes with an AoE pack. Whirlwinds for 12k on leather. * Shadowmoon Soldier - Elite Humanoid - AoE pack * Shadowmoon Houndmaster - Can Silencing Shot, large AoE Frost Nova Trap that roots for 30 seconds, Volley. The wolves they ride separate from them when you pull, and can be sheeped. They charge. * Wrathbone Flayer - Elite Undead - 330000. Can Cleave. Not tauntable. * Hand of Gorefiend - Elite Humanoid - 261000. Can Frenzy, and hits hard. * Shadowmoon Grunt - Elite Humanoid - 33000. Weak non-elite, just kill quickly. * Shadowmoon Reaver - 220000. CCable. Tank and spank, they don't hit hard at all. AoE mana burns. Halls of Anguish * Bonechewer Behemoth - Not CCable. Comes in two random types, with either meteor and comet, or fel stomp and charge. Enrages at low life. * Bonechewer Shield Disciple - CCable. Intervenes other mobs, throws its shield (single-target stun), and shield walls at low life. * Bonechewer Blade Fury - CCable, unless it is Blade Fury-ing, in which case it is immune to CC and hits all nearby targets for 1500 physical damage a second. * Bonechewer Blood Prophet - CCable. Casts Blood Bolt (single target spell) and Prophecy of Blood (increases damage done and taken). * Mutated Battle Wolf - CCable. Relatively weak mob, creates a disease cloud upon death. * Bonechewer Brawler - Not CCable. Large hard-hitting mob. * Bonechewer Combatant - Same as above. * Bonechewer Spectator - Can charge, should be AoEed. Shrine of Lost Souls * All trash in this area is on a 30 second respawn timer. * Suffering Soul Fragment - 72 Elite Undead - 70000 hp. NOT-CCable and hits hard. Casts Soul Blast (2000 shadow damage medium range aoe) which can/should be interrupted. * Hungering Soul Fragment - 72 Elite Undead - 40000 hp. Can be stunned. Each hit it does restores health. * Angered Soul Fragment - 72 Elite Untyped - 60000 hp. Casts Anger (1000 nature damage short range aoe). Den of Mortal Delights *Sister of Pain - Gets a stacking buff that increases attack speed and damage done. Also casts a self buff that reflects spells and melee damage done to her. *Sister of Pleasure – Casts holy nova and greater heal. Immune to Curse of Tongues. Best to DPS her first then the Sister of Pain. *Temple Concubine – Part of AoE pulls, they use Love Tap which stuns their target. Also they cast sheep on random targets. *Charming Courtesan – Will use MC on random people, and use poisonous throw. Not sheepable. *Enslaved Servant – Hits for 2k on a tank. *Spellbound Attendant – Casts sleep on random targets. *Priestess of Dementia – Casts Confusion on random members, which is a few seconds of disorient. Will also make duplicates of herself which will whirlwind around the raid doing 700~ damage per hit. The adds have a lot of HP but will despawn after 10 seconds or so. Also puts + or - on players which increase/decrease their dps/healing. *Priestess of Delight – Casts Curse of Vitality on raid which deals shadow damage to players each 3sec (can be dispelled by mages and druids). Grand Promenade * Promenade Sentinel - 72 Elite Mechanical - 650K hp. NOT CCable. 3 different players in the area are hit for ~1000 arcane damage every second. Casts L5 Arcane Charge (3s) on a random target which does 100% target-hp-damage. The target needs to be shielded and immediately healed after the charge. Also creates a L4 Arcane Charge (75% hp) in a very small AoE (looks like a spotlight; has a short delay so players should move out immediately). * Illidari Battle-mage - 72 Elite Humanoid - 180K hp. CCable. Blizzard (with a mana drain secondary effect), instant Flamestrike and Fire/Frostbolts. * Illidari Blood Lord - 72 Elite Humanoid - 240K hp. Not CCable. Divine Shield and Hammer of Justice. * Illidari Assassin - 72 Elite Humanoid - 180K hp. CCable. Vanish, Disarm, stun. * Illidari Archon - 72 Elite Humanoid - 180K hp. CCable. Heal and Smite, or Shadowform, Mind Flay, and Mind Blast. Trivia April Fools Joke The following quest line was published on the 1st of April 2007 http://wow-europe.com/en/info/basics/btattunement/index.html. This was a reference to the Hyjal attunement quest that technically requires players to complete most of the high-level dungeons in the game. Hyjal attunement was also a step in Black Temple attunement. See Azeroth from Space The planet Azeroth is visible in the south-sky from the courtyard where you fight Supremus. Nihilum Nihilum claimed the first world kill of every boss within the Black Temple. Counter Tauren Unit Counter Tauren Unit claimed the first US kill of every boss within the Black Temple. External links For Killmovies from this zone, see the Bosskill Movies page. Category:Shadowmoon Valley NPCs Category:Burning Crusade Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Black Temple Category:Forts Category:Temples fr:Temple noir